Only Beats for Her
by SaneTwin1-2
Summary: This is from my Live Journel account. Just thought i would swith it to this as well. I changed the story line slightly so i guess its Alter Universe. Gretchen gets kidnaped by Sylar. Events follow. ;
1. Chapter 1

**This story is from my livejournel account, im HalfGone01, just wanted to say this so no one thinks it's copying**

Only Beats for Her

_"GRETCHEN!"_ A sob escaped my throat as I ran towards the tall brunette; my heart beats against my chest harshly, yelling at me to go faster. I already know, I lost the fight, I lost my friend, I lost everything, she was-is everything. The chaos means nothing to me now, bullets flying past me, I run through flames, dust and smoke make the once sunny day black like night. I don't care though, why would I care that smoke is getting into my lungs, burning my throat and eyes, drying my mouth, my only reason to be alive is pushed against the wall, a strong, murderous hand tightly enclosed around her throat and that's all that matters. My legs push me farther, my muscles not even noticing that several of its bones that it clings on to is shattered, every push of my legs sends me closer to my dear friend and my worst enemy. _Sylar._ His hands tightly wound around _MY_ Gretchen, I will kill him for making marks on her. I do not care if it kills me in the process, he has ended too many lives, and Gretchen will not be one of his victims. I scream again, making his head turn to me, his eyes dancing in amusement, a cold and mocking smirk placed on his foul lips. My heart breaks at the sight of Gretchen; she is badly beaten up, dark bruises covering her face as her eyes roll to the back of her head, a tight grimace on her usual smiling face, until she lays her tired eyes on me. Despite the situation, her eyes light up, love and loyalty showing clear through her hazel orbs, her snarling lips twitch upward into a weak smile that speaks clearer than words. _I love you_ is written all over her face and my breaking heart reaches her and I return her words in a desperate scream, launching myself into the tall man who holds my love.

My head hits the wall several feet away from Sylar, flames licking at my face and ankles, the wind whispering menacing words into my ear. _You're going to lose her, you're not fast enough, you're going to lose her. _Unable to stand the words that whip around my head, stabbing deep wounds into my heart, I shake off the fire, and start again. I run to Sylar, dodging his electricity that he stole from Elle, I reached my hand out and scratched Sylars back creating large blood marks to appear on his shirt and bare skin only to immediately close and show no damage. Gretchen is now struggling, her back arching against the wall against her, her face contorted in rage as Sylar severs my arm with a quick swipe of his fingers. My body reacts quickly, sending weird signals to my brain and down my spine as my bone grows, veins wind around the white marble bone as muscles and skin grow from my elbow to stretch itself across the newly created bone, my arm entirely recreated and already in action to wipe the smirk off of Sylars face. I barely notice the cameramen from afar, refusing to help but focusing on the fight, we are creating, gasps and screams fill the air. Yet no one comes to save the helpless girl who is fighting for her loves survival, they only whisper amongst themselves, silent sympathy is shared between them as I fight a useless battle.

A flash of bright light burns off my right leg, making me fall to my knees, blood seeping down into the dirt, small gasps surround me but I just jump up with one leg and charge at Sylar. He isn't even trying, he is making a show, I can see it in his eyes as his gaze flickers to the cameras, a smile taking his lips as he watches horror flash across each face, he wants this. To be feared by all, to be seen as a god, so he makes a game out of my life, mocking me and taunting me at every turn. I hate him to no end, but now, I can only see pain, Gretchen caught by the monster I desperately wanted her to escape from. If she dies today, everything that I am today will die along with her, she has saved me from myself. I was alone for years, now twenty five, hiding from Sylar and heartbroken from the deaths of my family and she came into my life unexpectedly, opening my cold and guarded heart, unbelievably charmed by her warm, loving, hazel eyes. My heart only beats for her and I _will _do everything to save her, and if that proves impossible, I will end my own life to walk in the dark with her. Sylar smiles as he tightens his hold on my love, rubbing his thumb down her neck causing a fierce growl to escape from my lips; it sounded animalistic and surprised all three of us. Sylar laughed in amusement and Gretchen was sending warm reassuring glances toward me a tight smile on her lips, despite having a tight hand around her throat. An idea struck me as Sylars eyes glanced towards the cameras again, the idea pained me, but it was the only chance I had to save Gretchen.

With a broken sob, I jumped from my position, running from a surprised Sylar and Gretchen charging towards the cameras. Sylar likes to be in the spotlight, but what if it was stolen from him. Would he release my Gretchen to reclaim what he desires? I desperately hope so. The camera men ran back in surprise as I ran towards them, a howl of rage from Sylar came, pushing me towards the cameras in strength. I jumped over the scattered bodies, my feet bounding on each step, pushing me faster and faster towards my destination. The cameras now stopped as they noticed me, my leg still healing from its burn wound, blood caking my face as not a single scratch appeared on my body. They crowded me, forgetting entirely about Sylar and Gretchen, who now was suffering from abandonment, her face broken with betrayal and hurt. It took everything within me to not race back to her, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug, but I stayed, leading the camera farther away from the furious Sylar, his face contorted in rage as he walked towards me, dragging Gretchen alongside with him. No, NO, _NO!_ He is _dragging _her, not forgetting her, but actually dragging her across the distance between us. This was not part of my plan, and fear crippled my heart as Gretchen screamed in pain. I faced one of the cameras and pushed the cameras away, farther from Sylar.  
"Hey kid, what do you think your doing?" My anger flared as he pushed away from me trying to catch a shot of the dangerous man dragging my love. I grabbed his neck, mirroring Sylar, at that point, I couldn't care what I looked like, I snarled at him, my eyes burning into the foolish man. His grayish blue eyes widened and he gulped on air that couldn't reach his lungs as my hand tightened.  
" You are causing Sylar, that _thing,_ to attack my love, so I am leading you away, si-" Laughter interrupted my sentence, the man was laughing, his eyes bright with disbelief and amusement.  
"Your _love? _You mean the _girl?" _He laughed again; people next to him avoided eye contact as they watched my face contort in anger. He will not be missed. Without another thought, my hand tightened and made his face turn a dark maroon as air was immediately taken from his lungs, his eyes bulged in fear and he struggled in my grasp. After watching him squirm, I decided to give him a sliver of mercy, throwing him into a wall, knocking him out. Everyone else went quiet as I led then quickly from Sylar who still struggled to reach me, Gretchen was giving him a hard time, kicking and screaming, loosening his tight grip, allowing more breaths of air to be taken in by the tall brunette.

I pushed the large cameras farther away, leading them to a separate area entirely, to an area in which Sylar would be forced to drop Gretchen to get across. Not even Sylar could get through the rocky mountains without flight or using both his hands, he was still following the cameras, determination and anger etched all over his face, I had stolen his big part in this play, and he wanted it back. I expect a very bad ending for me, but maybe I can give Gretchen enough time to run away from him, and with me, dead and all of the cameras on his face he wouldn't go after Gretchen. I hope that this is true with all of my heart.

_"CLAIRE!" _Sylar screamed in anger, he hates being controlled. His face looked dangerous, almost inhuman, his black eyes wide with anger, his lips in a tight grimace as he screamed my name, dirt and blood coating his skin, parts of his greased, silky, black hair broke free of its neat look, draping his face in a deranged matter making his black eyes liquefy like ink. Gretchen was looking up at Sylar from the ground, her black hair matted with blood and dirt, her clothes ripped and bloodied, her fingers clawed uselessly at Sylars grip around her neck. I forced my self to turn away to the cameras, instructing them not to look at him, to tape him, just stare at the opposite direction. Sylar was very much like a child, a deranged, angry child, who just wants attention and when you refuse that attention, he could become violent to the people around him or most likely and what I am hoping for, come looking for that person who denies what he wants. I watched with anxious eyes as Sylar formed a plan in his head.

His hand loosened on Gretchen's neck, and she broke free of his hold, I let myself sigh in relief, in until that relief flared to anger and hatred again once a loud crack shot through the air as the scream soon followed. Sylar had broken Gretchen's legs, forcing her to the ground, a confident smile on his face, he knows who will walk away in this match, and he plans to come back. My hands clenched to fists as the psychopath casually strode over the rocky terrain, kicking rocks, his hands in his pockets, his smile growing as he stepped closer. The cameramen behind me cowered in fear and tried to hide behind me; I just returned the hateful smirk and just as casually walked over to him. We met somewhere in the middle of the large field filled with dangerous explosions that hide underground.

"You will die Claire, and I will go back to that feisty brunette and kill her slowly, I rather enjoyed her presence, she seemed so...confident that you would save her, yelling that I would regret me kidnapping her." He smirked in amusement as I let the anger flare inside, building in strength by each poisonous word that left his mouth. I stepped closer to him, so that we were nearly touching, I placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it.  
"So you steal other people's girlfriends to replace the one you killed so many years ago? Tell me Sylar, does it hurt to know that you killed the only person alive who could possibly love you?" I shrugged and smiled as his jaw set in a hard line, but then he released it, smiling like a cat catching a mouse.  
"Please, Elle was no one, but Gretchen..." he smirked as my grip on his shoulder tightened, a growl ripping through my lips.  
"Gretchen would _never-"_ I was about to go on a rant when his lips crushed onto mine, his disgusting lips touching mine. I pulled and beat on his chest, until he pulled away holding me close, just to show how much control he has over me, how his strength is compared to mine, and how easily he could do whatever he wanted. He smirked again as a confused gasp from behind him fluttered to my ears. Gretchen was looking over at us with a confused and heartbroken look on her face, her legs still broken; forcing her to watch what must have looked like a show of affection. I stared up into Sylars gaze and spit in his face, loving the shock and disgust show up on his face. With a single hand, he wiped away the spit, and stepped back, a smirk already taking his lips.

"You die tonight, Cheerleader."

The fight has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Once again, im not copying, I created this story in live journal and transferred it to Fan fiction. All right review please and thank you. **

_**Only Beats for Her**_

_You die tonight, Cheerleader._

His words ring through my mind, adding fear to my constant anger, my two main emotions swirl inside creating chaos within me. I try to ignore the menace in Sylars eyes and with one final gulp of air, I tense into a fighting stance. My muscles tighten against my bones, coiled and ready to run, my legs and agility is my only advantage. I can only hope I can twist around him enough to spot a vulnerable pressure point, and take him down. There is really only _one _way to kill someone who can heal like Sylar and I, it is to cut off the head and burn the entire body. If you fail to get rid of the head before it can find a way to reattach itself to its body, it will become immune to that way of killing, becoming truly immortal. The possibilities to this fight are endless, I successfully tear of his head and he dies forever and I can return to Gretchen and live in peace with her...or he could kill me and I could die forever. I could have my head severed, but not entirely and have to live for an eternity, or I could fail ripping Sylars head off and he could live _forever. _A psycho killer that can't die or age, that's just what this world needs,

I released a breath, the cold air nipping at my skin and the wind howling in rage as the sun hides behind dust clouds to avoid seeing this horrific sight. The stench of the dead is overpowering, curling its sour truth around each body that still has a shameful heart, each beat sending guilt through our body, we are alive because they are dead. Sylar just grins, curling his lips that drip blood that is not owned by him, some poor soul probably, just a toy that Sylar can play with, torture and see scream just to fill his empty heart.

Wait...

...He was holding Gretchen...

...no...NO..._NO!_

Rage overpowered the stench of the dead, killed all the fear and anxiety, my body shivered with the sudden hate and strong desire for blood, _his_ blood. I want his blood, his death to pay for all of these peoples deaths, for Gretchen's wounds, for the fear that will forever spark through people whenever they see a "special", for the future hunts for these "specials". He _will_ die, today. With that thought I screamed, a scream that made my blood curl, made the camera men behind me shiver and even created a flinch from Sylar. Excitement, that's what I feel, the desire to fight the man I hate, the man whose taken so many lives, half in which was my family, the man who hurt the women who my heart beats for. A smile spread over my lips, I will be the one to walk away from this fight, I will not fail. Slyer was frowning as he tensed into a defensive position; I started to prowl, circling Sylar, tensed into an aggressive position. At this point im sure I looked purely deranged, growling like a wild animal, snapping my teeth and stalking Sylar as if he was my prey. It should have looked humorous, but one glance at the survivors who had met with the camera group convinced me that they were frightened of me, there eyes wide, hands covering mouths, trembling bodies as their eyes followed my every move.

Sylar didn't like this change of attention; he was used to those looks, usually centered on him. Out of rage, he roared at me, his teeth a slight tinge of red, his eyes wild with anger turning even a darker pitch of night. This scream of outrage pushed me to the edge, and I jumped, dodging his bolts of fire and electricity, my foot made impact with his jaw, and I had a sensation of pure adrenaline. I twirled in mid air, swirling around his fire bolts and landed heavily on his chest, knocking him down. My success was short lived as he grabbed my hair and pushed me off him, sending electricity down my spine, burning my eyes and sizzling my tongue.

The scream that escaped my throat now wasn't strong or powerful; it was a whimper, a dog crying from pain, a weak yelp. The power that he surged through me knocked me to my knees as my body jerked from the electricity that numbed my senses, dulling my hearing and blinded my vision to the point in which I only saw tinges of reds and black. I struggled in his grasp desperately trying to see through the red and black, his arms constricted tightly around me making my arms numb and eventually limp, my body fighting the urge to give up. My body slowly calmed down, no longer fighting the jerking pain that fayed my brain, I slowly started to give in, even moving my neck slightly when I felt strong hands moving up my neck to grab at the area just above my head.

"Claire don't you _dare_ give up_!" _Even through the dancing electricity that dulled my senses and blocked my vision, I heard her musical voice, on the edge of hysteria going shrill with stress. I smiled involuntarily as my heart fluttered at the sound of Gretchen's voice; she had always had the most beautiful voice. Then her words hit me, give up? Me? Im not giving up, im just...resting.  
Oh...  
Like a sharp blade, her voice cut through all of the confusion and pain, pulling me from my thoughts. I placed my hands on Sylars chest, pushing me from the stone chest, ripping his arms off me I jumped away several feet, collapsing to my knees. I watched him carefully as I caught my breath. Cheering and claps had erupted from the other side of me, the few survivors of the massacre and the few scattered cameramen rooted on for me, yelling their encouragement, watching from the sideline. I rolled my eyes and watched Sylar's face contort in anger again before all emotion escaped his face, making him emotionless as he stepped closer to me. I jumped from my position and we circled each other like two wild animals waiting for one to make a mistake and expose their neck. He stepped closer and I stepped back, I slide to the right he slides to the left, I jump closer to him and he jumps away from me. We were doing some strange killing dance. Always just out of reach from any danger, both not getting an advantage. He was just mocking me; he knew that if I came to him by the front he could throw me away like a light little doll he had grown tired of. I had to catch him by surprise, but how do you catch a psychopath by surprise? He has seen every type of fighting, killed people ten times faster than me, ten times stronger than I have, and probably ten times smarter than me. Damn.

Im losing my mind, all my fear has returned. How the hell am I supposed to kill him when he has the major advantage, it's not that im afraid of dying, no of course not, but if I do die, he would kill my Gretchen. Like he said, slow and painful. He has already tortured her; I don't even know how long he had her. I just came to an empty apartment with a note that she had gone to her parent's house. It broke my heart, but I understand why she did it, im a freak, so I didn't even question her sudden desire to leave. I should have known that Gretchen didn't go to her parent's house, and now she is broken on the floor with bruises and unknown injuries while I fight a battle that I already know the ending to. Sylar must have noticed my torment because he laughed, his laughter filled with amusement and spite. It boiled my blood, leaving my stomached in ropes, I snarled at him, stepping closer. He just continued to laugh, looking me straight in the eye; I stayed still my face hard while inside I quiver in fear.

With one last sigh, I jump forward, returning to our fight. He continued to easily avoid my hits and each time I missed him he would cut an arm and watch it regrow with awe struck eyes. Bastard. When ever I almost hit him he quickly fills the air with a poisionous acid, the poision is released in my system when ever his eyes brighten with joy or when a smile tugs on his lips. It boiles my blood and flares anger through me, each time I have to supress a scream. Panting, I watch from a few feet away as he moves the earth under neath my feet, the earth cracks and falls from underneath me leaving a large opening in the earth. A scar to show the _magnificant _Sylar was here, I feel so _proud_ to have witnessed his god like appearence.

A flash of shiny metal catches my attention, I look down the deep scar in the earth, and there it is. The weapon I will use to defeat Sylar. Did he know that he opened up the earth at an old military field? Old bombs have layer under the dirt for years, and Sylar has willingly brought one up for my eyes to see. I suppress my smile, and start planning. The bomb is small, the size of quarter and round, explosions probably deactivated from the time, but if I could put a time on the explosive and some how get embedded in his neck, the explosion would burn his body and rip his head off.

The plan came together easily, linking one idea to another, a strategy forming as hope started to burn within me. I jumped down the hole in the earth, skidding down sharp rocks, avoiding the white bone jutting out of the earth. I hate to think im intruding on men and women who had died here, there bodies layer forgotten as the earth covered up our stupid mistakes. Just as it will have to do again, because of Sylars desire to make a point; he is a man not to think lightly of.

I grabbed the small bomb, quickly playing with it and switching its wires in until small number started to count down from the small bomb. Two minutes, I have two minutes to get this embedded in his neck, and I have the most disgusting plane for it. Shoving it down his throat, burn him alive and severing his head, it would work. The only problem is, that to get the bomb down his throat I would have to transfer it somehow, and I doubt I could simply ask him to close his eyes and open his mouth.

"Claire? What are you doing down there, hiding? Aw, Claire if you don't want to play, im sure Gretchen wouldn't mind playing with me. We did have some fun when you weren't there." The entire world was shattered by my enraged scream, I placed the bomb on my tongue, hiding it from view, and climbed up the steep rocks, jumping onto of the surprised Sylar. He pulled on my hair, but I didn't let him escape, my shoulders popped out of their sockets but I held on with out even a whimper from the pain I was in. I stared deep into his hate filled face and the most disgusting idea came to my mind, it made me want to barf, made my stomached burn with its own acid, made my heat beat painfully against my ribcage for punishment. The idea was disgusting, but it was the only one I had, so without another thought I firmly placed my lips on top of Sylars. He froze, then he smirked under my lips, he thought I was trying to bribe him, I nearly vomited in his mouth, but I forced myself to continue the act. His lips hungrily ate mine, his hands roaming my body, oblivious to the anger that ripped through me. I nearly pulled away when I heard a heartbroken scream from the other side of our battlefield. Gretchen, my Gretchen, forced again to watch this horrific sight, only this time I started it, I could hear the betrayal in her voice as she shook with anger and confusion. I whimpered slightly, hating to hear her in such pain, but Sylar thought my moment of weakness was a moan of pleasure. His tongue intruded my mouth, brushing past the dirty metal in my mouth.

His entire body froze and I took this as an advantage, shoving the bomb from my mouth, into his. He struggled against me as I continued to push the ticking bomb through his mouth down his throat. Finally, when it was lodged into his throat I pulled away to see his bulging eyes as he chocked on the bomb. It has a few more seconds on their, I get to see the slap of realization that he is going to die here. The realization came and went, anger taking place as he grabbed me, putting a hand over my eyes, his fingers pressing hard against my temples. I didn't even get the chance to struggle as thoughts started to escape my mind, memories flying past me and slipping through my fingers as I desperately try to remember what I just started to lose. NO! Remember...don't forget Gre-

The thought already was cut off when it was ripped out of my brain, memories disappearing, people gone, and suddenly the face in front of me, the man with a pained face looked like a stranger. Darkness started to pull me from where I was standing, wherever I was. Nothing looks familiar, not even the blonde hair that draped over my face, coming from my own head. The man backed away, satisfied, an evil smirk playing on his lips as my vision disappeared. I fell backwards, landing on unfamiliar ground; foreign eyes stared down at me with an unknown emotion. Such an ugly emotion. I closed my eyes, feeling a pulling sensation on my brain, turning everything off, my hands layer useless beside me, my eyes only seeing the darkness from the inside of my eyelids.

The last thing I felt was a loud explosion, burning my feet, bringing an unknown pain through my body.


	3. Chapter 3

Only Beats for Her: Chapter 3

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...___

What is that noise? It did not sound familiar...wait where am I? My eyelids flutter open to see sickly white walls, fake pictures of happy families, desks with needles and strange metal instruments, a metal screen with a constant beep machine that beeped next to me. My eyes searched for anything that looked familiar, the bed under me held no memories for me; this white room didn't provide any homey substance, so this cannot be a home...right? I tried to sit up farther from my uncomfortable position when a hand appeared next to me. The skin was smooth and had an appealing creamy Carmel look; the hand looked like a child's hand if not for the long fingernails attached to the child's fingertips. Each fingernail had a white half moon on the base of the nail, the nail smooth and long, curving around the skin under it. I moved my hand and the mystery hand moved at the same time. I stopped out of surprise and the caramel child's hand froze as well.

An emotion started to build inside of my body, making the faint beeping sound pick up its beat; my stomached started to turn uncomfortably. Out of unreasonable instinct, my hand flashed up to my face to guard me from the opposing hand. The hand stopped right in front of my face, and my eyes started to follow the hand, to the toned arms leading up to the shoulder that...was...attatched...to me?

Oh.

_Who _am I? The hand...I mean my hands flexed into a fist and back to its outstretched form. Nothing was familiar, the feeling of the muscles pulling and contrasting was entirely odd, and this hand could not have been mine. A sigh filled with an unknown emotion escaped my lungs, fluttering out of my mouth and into the open air. Even _breathing_ felt extremely new to me, like I have _never_ breathed in my life...but that is impossible...I've had to breathe to survive...right? A strong emotion washed over me, it made me want to cry or scream, made me want to be held or punch someone just to get this _feeling_ out.

I don't remember anything.

My mind searched through its disoriented brain to see something, _anything. _A memory or thought that could give me a clue to who I am, and where I am.

I let out a gasp as my brain only came back with the last thing I saw and felt before I passed out. A man, who looked like to be in great pain contained a large and dangerous smirk on his face, his eyes, although tired, held such danger deep within them. That smirk...it sends shivers down my spine, makes my stomached shudder and twist and my heart, my heart clenches in pain. Breathing became increasingly heavier, coming out in huffs of pain as my heart refused to release its torment. Why does my body react so harshly at just a smirk, it is just a flex of muscles and yet it sends such painful reactions throughout my body?

"Ugh, stupid body." My stupid body froze at the sound of the high musical voice that just flew out of my mouth. I looked around the room, only to realize _again_ that it was empty. This voice is mine...and I don't recognize it. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, Its not like I knew anything else about my body, I even attempted to protect myself from my own hand. Yeah smart...Oh...my name...damn. My brain decided it was a good time to go into a mental breakdown, sending confusing emotions throughout my body, stinging my heart and bringing an unfamiliar wetness to my eyes. The door creaked open and I screamed in surprise.

The four people stopped in the doorway in surprise. I took their momentary distraction to size up my opponents...wait opponents? Whatever, im going to do it anyway. The first one, the one that opened the door, was a tall structured man, with blonde hair that was greased back. Light blue eyes stared into me making my body shudder, his white coat brushed against the tiled floor as he strides towards me, two people walked in behind him rolling the third person, who sat in a wheelchair, into my room. This room was getting too crowded; I tried to hide back the feral snarl that wanted to escape through my lips. I must have failed keeping my face friendly because the tall man in the white coat stopped to stare at me with a questioning stare. I continued to study my visitors; the two people behind the one in the wheelchair looked slightly older than the rest of my visitors. The women and man looked complete opposites, yet stood right beside each other, both staring at me with two different expressions. The man was tall, hovering around 6ft, while the women barely reached his shoulder, the man wore a bright grin that screamed his sincerity in being happy while the women, she kept a constant frown and hard cold eyes that seemed to glare into my own blank stare.

The women had chestnut hair that was cut short, jagging out like her personality, sharp and collected. Her eyes, a hard brown that appeared flat and refused to soften, refusing its warmth it could possibly provide. The man on the other hand, had a happy smile on his face, lighting his hazel eyes on fire. His salt and pepper hair was thick and dark, jutting out of his head and combed over showing a slightly aged face but his electric smile made him look much younger. The third person made my heart beat faster, made my heart swell with the strongest and most foreign emotion yet. She smiled softly at me her, hazel eyes lighting up the room. Something stirred inside of me, my body wanted to move, to wrap its arms around this stranger, my heart came to life, awaking from its slumber. My eyes couldn't leave hers, they desperately tried to find something familiar, they searched hungrily past her hazel eyes, studied her plump red lips that stretched into a breathtaking smile, and each inch of this girl was consumed by my vision.

She looked tall, despite her sitting in a wheelchair; she seemed to have a lean bone structure, a slender torso with long legs that were covered in a heavy cast, easily sat in the chair twitching slightly with impatience. Her skin was a milky white, splotched with dark bruises that kissed her face and neck, large hand imprints showed across her neck and continued down until her shirt hid the angry marks. I shook with uncontrollable emotions that raged with in me, and for that split second a word seemed to pop in my head, enlighten me on what the hell I was feeling. Anger, the emotion that can be the most uncontrollable, shook within me making my heart clench in unbearable pain as my eyes trace each dark bruise that latched on to her face. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and studied the rest of this mysterious girl. She had large hazel eyes that seemed to swarm with several different emotions that silenced my hearts pain, creating a warm sensation that started in my heart and stretched to the edges of my fingertips to the tips of my toes. Her red lips spread over white shiny teeth; they seemed to twitch into an even larger smile every few seconds. Her smile was contagious, it created an instinct within me to want to smile, but I bit back the sudden desire to smile at the girl and continued to search for something familiar. Slender arms pushed at the wheels, rolling her closer to me, her pale, slender fingers came to my side, enveloping my hand. The sensation was wonderful, but foreign all the same, so I pulled away, letting her delicate eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Her face, although seemed to stand out to my heart and body, couldn't spark any memories from my empty brain. My heart on the other hand was making a fool of its self, clashing faster and faster as the girl's smile slowly slid off of her face. I felt the need to speak at that moment; she obviously seems to think she knows me.

"Do I know you?" The girls eyebrows shot up, and then knitted together, and eventually her eyes, losing all of their happiness, stared into mine, sorrow and confusion mingling together in her eyes.

"Claire, don't pretend not to know me, I know you must be hurt by my sudden disappearance, but I swear, I didn't _want_ to leave, Sylar was the one who kidnapped me. I thought you knew that." What the hell is she talking about? Who is Claire? I looked around the room, everyone stared at me expectantly, and I was still completely lost.

"Who's Claire?" My voice was low, but I know everyone heard me, everyone's expression froze on their face as they studied me, the man with a white coat looked down at his chart in confusion, flipping through pages, only to look up more confused. The man and women's face looked the same for once, the women lost all coldness as she stared at me in surprise as the mans smile slipped off of his face, sorrow replacing his once happy features. The girl in the wheelchair's expression is what broke my heart, she looked completely vulnerable, lost and confused, and her eyes wide with pain and what looked like horror.

"Claire." Her voice sounded so broken, faltering and breaking as the word slipped from her mouth. "What do you mean?" She shook her head, tears sliding down her face and I fought back the desire to brush my hand across her wet cheek, drying her tears. Her face twisted in pain." Claire, don't joke like this, it's not funny." Anger started to flare inside of me, I have no idea who I am and she thinks im joking?

"Im not joking, I don't know who you are, and why do you keep calling me Claire?" Claire couldn't be my name, it doesn't even spark anything, I thought, if anything my name should cause some thing to come to my mind. Nope, nothing, absolutely blank. Her eyes searched mine, looking for something just like I had been looking for something in her eyes. She must have not found what she was looking for, because she collapsed, her head falling onto my shoulder, tiny sobs shaking her entire body. My anger died immediately as sorrow sank my heart.

Completely unsure of what to do for this poor girl, I patted her shoulder several times, but her sobs only seemed to get more uncontrolled so I decided staying still is my best choice. My heart cried out to this sobbing girl, wanting to take control of my stubborn brain that refused to release any memories to the rest of my body. My eyes found the women who had returned to her sneering and scornful appearance. The man looked beyond sad, looking down at the girl who was now attempting to muffle her sobs, and failing miserably.

"Right, well, your name is Claire, sadly your parents and brother are no longer around to prove this information to you." The man with the white coat was talking now, speaking nonsense. Wait...what? My parents are no longer around anymore. What is that supposed to mean! They used to be around but now their not!

...  
Oh...

that means death doesn't it.

I couldn't contain the sob that suddenly burst through my lips. I lost my parents and I don't even remember what they looked like, I don't remember if I had a brother or a sister, older or younger, I don't remember if I loved them or not or what kind of things we did together. The room became silent, the girl next to me looked up to glare at the doctor who had blurted out my parents deaths so easily. The man walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder; I winced and turned to glare at him.

"Get out." Everyone stood stock still, looking at each other in surprise. Anger seemed to be the only emotion my body knew how to express because as the doctor refused to leave, it swelled within me, bubbling out of me, shaking my entire body. I raised my voice so that it could echo through the room, reverberating off the walls. "_GET OUT!"_ The room shattered by the sound, my voice a loud screams, trembling with anger and pain. People stumbled out of the room leaving me alone with the one person who refused to leave.

She didn't talk, and my anger and pain had shortly stopped the ability to speak, she just stumbled out of her chair, landing clumsily next to me on the bed. She spread her body next to me, wrapping an arm around my furious body, restraining the snarling anger to small whimpers. My body, as if already knowing how to react, curled around her lean shape, she waited patiently as I struggled to calm my anger. She pulled me closer to her so that my head easily rested on her shoulder, her fingers making small rotations on my back, calming me down completely. Eventually when the anger subsided, there was only pain that washed over me, forcing me to break down, and tears falling easily from my eyes to her awaiting shoulder.

I lost count of time as I lied their beside this stranger, my head easily tucked into her neck, her arms constricted around me, soft encouraging words left her mouth and calmed my shaking body. It seemed too familiar, I must know her, and I had to know her.

"What's your name?" She didn't stop the calming, reassuring, gestures her hands did to my back, my body shifted closer to her when she breathed out her answer. Her voice drifted easily to my ears, the name sending shivers down my spine, my heart starting to beat faster as the name sparked something in my brain.

"Gretchen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! A new update, sorry if this chapter is rushed or short or something, I just decided I would put it out there. Oh and people, Please review, I don't care if you totally flame my story with hate and critical comments, well okay I would kind of care…**

Only Beats for Her Chapter 4

_"Gretchen_"

My brain sparks with a single familiar memory, faint in my mind but when focused on it swirls in my head, bringing me down from reality to look at the only surviving memory in my mind.

_I trace the deep violent colors in the sky with my eyes, large gashes of color lighting up the sky from its deep blue into a dark night. A battle from day to night, daybreaks when night falls, leaving the bright colors as evidence to their struggle. I sigh as I sit alone on a park bench two miles from the college I will be attending. I figured that hiding in plain sight would be better than hiding in a deep cave somewhere. However, it is always futile, he will find me, create a game out of my life again, that's all my life ever was to him, a game. I am his favorite game, unable to die until age takes my life, but he is unable to cause that death, so he will continue his game until the final death takes both of us. ___

_So here, I am, in college, hiding from the billions of people who swarm the school with exited smiles and bright eyes, so many happy feelings swirl around them while I plunge deeper into depression. I can't find the motivation to smile or even pretend that im not dying from the inside. Another sigh escapes from me and I rest my head on the back of the wooden bench from behind me, looking up at the tree that casts a net of leaves and branches above my head. I was concentrating so deeply on the small branches that escaped the tree above me that I failed to notice a figure stopping a few feet away to stare, redirecting their course to sit next to me. ___

_A warm breath hit my neck, warming my skin and causing a small tremble to escape my body. I involuntarily leaned in closer to the warm body next to me who seemed to be leaning against the bench looking up at the same nestle of branches above our heads.___

_"Beautiful isn't it?" The voice was musical; the sound was comforting and edged with softness and satisfaction. A small comforting hum of pleasure came from the body next to me. My head turned to rest their tired eyes on the girl next to me. My heart strutted slightly at the sight of the tall brunette who sat in the same position as me, her head inclined towards the sky as her warm hazel eyes caught my gaze. Her full red lips stretched into warm, lopsided smile that pushed warmth through my chest, I leaned onto my arm, returning my vision to the equally beautiful sky. I nodded, remembering that she had asked me a question, if the girl was upset by my lack of an answer, she didn't show it. "May I ask why your here instead of the enormous party inside the college grounds?" Ah, well, maybe she just refused to have a short answer. I shrugged, noticing the girl's eyebrows arch slightly, a determined smile still in place; she's not giving in to that.___

_"I was never a big fan of party's, getting drunk and having to wake up with a killer headache doesn't sound appealing." Not that I could get drunk or even wake up with a headache, but still, dancing with a whole bunch of happy drunks, touching and grinding defiantly doesn't sound like fun. The girl nodded wisely, a satisfied smile on her lips. ___

_"You do know that, that's like, 80 percent of the college experience, right?" Laughter bubbled out of my chest and I was too surprised to stop it, the girl seemed pleased with my response, her eyes lighting up with her smile. The smile sent trembles down my spine, causing me to smile a true smile. Who is this girl? I looked at her and extended my hand, watching as a large smile spread on her lips. ___

_"Claire Bennet" The girl smiled, looking me over then back to my eyes, her hazel eyes soft with emotion. ___

_"Well Hi, Claire Bennet, Im Gretchen Berg." Gretchen smiled and I couldn't help but smile back my_ second _genuine smile for years, both caused by her.___

The memory died their, returning me to the present, my mind confused and surprised with this new information. I looked into the hazel eyes that I had seen in my memory and felt my heart jump in joy at the realization that I did know this person. That she is Gretchen Berg and that I met her at a park, watching the sunset together, and we were at college together. It still doesn't explain why she's here though, holding me tightly with me hoping she wont let go. I tried to look through my mind and catch another memory but I came up blank, knowing nothing about the time before I met Gretchen at the park and the moments after that lead to me being here.

Gretchen was staring at me with the same deep hazel eyes I found that night, a sad smile on her lips, her eyes slightly red with the tears that had escaped. I nuzzled my head into her neck, my eyes starting to sting with tears that refused to leave my eyes. Gretchen's arms constricted around me, a sigh fell from her lips as she started to rub my back again.

"Gretchen Berg." Her eyes snapped to mine, watching me closely as hope started to flame in her eyes. "We met at a park, refusing to go to the college party and watching the sunset." Gretchen smiled and nodded, her eyes growing with the hope that had only flickered before. I struggled to remember anything else, but just like the first attempt everything was black. I felt like I was grabbing at air, desperate to grab it like a solid. I sighed and collapsed into Gretchen's embrace, exhausted.

"Nothing else?" It didn't hold any anger or accusation, just sympathy and sadness. I nodded against her chest, enjoying the soft beat of her heart, and the hum and vibration that came from her chest when she spoke. Her hand did wonders to my back, soft and comforting, sending sweet tingles through my body leaving me the most wonderful sensation. Like im sitting on a warm sunny beach feeling the warmth of the suns touch that soothes my joints and tickles my skin. "That's okay, we will get your memory back, and maybe the Haitian can do something." I drifted off, her soft mumble of words nodding me off to a peaceful sleep. I snuggled into her grip and released a sigh of content.

At that moment I couldn't care that, I didn't remember my life anything else as long as I stayed in Gretchen's arms, im sure I will be fine.

However, that thought ripped away when men and women burst through the room, large cameras on some of their backs, looks of disgust or awe on each face as they made their way through the room, crowding the small bed. Suddenly Gretchen fell from my grip and was carried away by an unfamiliar man who held on to her, leading her from the room, a tight grimace on his face as she hit him repeatedly. Gretchen's face contorted in anger as a loud scream pouring out of her lips. Her screams were muffled when reporters crowded me, shoving microphones into my face, each face wearing the same look of harsh distaste as their eyes scanned my shaking form.

A single man came from a crowd, wearing a dark blue uniform, badges stitched onto each side, his face hard with hate and anger as he walked towards me, a metal handcuff in his hands. My heart was jumping with fear and anger for taking Gretchen from me, but the man made no acknowledgement for my anger, he stepped up close to me, wrapping the metal handcuff around each wrist, tightening the metal to a painful point.

"Claire Bennet, you are under arrest for assisting murderer Gabriel Grey, and being a part of a government conspiracy." His eyes shown with his true hatred, a dark scowl on his lips as each face in the room darkened with hate.

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Im am SO sorry for the wait, I had the worst case of writers block. I hope this chapter is at least okay. Read and Review please. **

**I suppose this chapter is rather short…hmm.**

White bricks stack together, plastering together to form walls that corner me, keeping me in an enclosed white room. The dirt coats each pearly white wall, making the once bright walls freighting. The floor was a cold and hard concrete that stuck to my bare feet, each breath or sigh that escaped my body caused a painful reaction to tremble through my short frame. My breath became visible as the temperature dropped in the stone white walls. A small bed lay crumpled and old, filled with bugs and creatures that like to nip at my dark tanned skin.

It's been two days, or at least two long painful sleepless naps since those men stole Gretchen away from me and put me into this god forsaken place. Nothing slips through these bricked white walls in the middle of nowhere; the sun and moon have forsaken me. I shift uncomfortably on the small mattress that probably contains a pandemic of some sort. I feel blind in more than one way, all of my memories ripped from my brain, keeps me from drifting away from this small room that stays so dark, the only light that appears is the flickering lights from behind the metal door.

I rotated around, placing my chin on my knees while I wind my arms around my shins, rocking back and forth. A low murmur of words caught my attention, causing me to look at the dark metal door, rudely cut through the white bricks. A female voice, low and angry cut in, bubbling with its spite and hatred, before shuffling of feat cut the voice mid sentence. Their was a deep chuckling coming from a man, his voice now cutting deep into my chest as each angry blubber of words slapped the girl beyond the white bricked walls. The first voice answered in defeat, her voice a low murmur, cracking with defeat. Their was another chuckle coming from the angry man, then a shift of footing as the metal door swung open, revealing a pale looking Gretchen, holding crutches, she stood their, staring at me with helplessness. While a man, his eyes bright with amusement and hate that swirled deep within his beady black eyes. His black eyes narrowed as he appraised my shaking form, dark hairy eyebrows knit together as his eyes stare at me like I was a disgusting bug found under his boot. The man was average height, his frame built for exercise and danger, his shoulders stiff from the wars he has overcome, his weathered face proving the violence he has seen. His crooked nose, twisted slightly at the middle, before reaching smoothly to his angry lips that seem to snarl into a permanent scowl.  
Gretchen stared at the man with an angry expression, then looking at the floor, lost in her helplessness and defeat, unable to look me in the eye. I tried to ignore the man who stepped forward towards me, kneeling down to me as his black beady eyes continued to appraise me. I spared a glance towards him, immediately regretting it as his eyes flashed to mine with unreasonable anger. Like I had no right to stare at him, I don't get what I did to him that was so bad.

Damn my memory loss to the fiery pits in hell.

His arms reached towards me, placing his dry hands on my golden tanned skin, hissing impatiently when I flinched away from him. Gretchen made a choking sound, but when we looked at her, she was staring out the door, tears rolling quietly down her cheeks. I wanted to immediately wipe them off, but the man's vice like grip tightened around my wrist, bringing me to yelp in pain. He frowned at me, bringing a knife out of his belt, his murderous eyes never leaving mine. I tried to get Gretchen's attention, that man was staring at me with murder in his eyes and has a knife, yet no one stepped forward, not even Gretchen. Which let me tell you was far more painful then the actual metal slice that wiped across my skin, creating a large bleeding welt. I choked out a scream, seeing Gretchen stare hard into the floor as I bleed into this murderous man.

"Ow!" I couldn't help but whimper after that, it hurt, and I have never experienced this before, the pain so foreign to my cut able skin. Yet not a moment later, the bleeding stopped and the skin knitted together, revealing only dried blood. I stared in astonishment as the pain evaporated and the skin mended the cut, sewing each other together until the wound had vanished. "Shit." Is that normal? How would I know? I searched the man for an answer, but he seemed to be staring at me for the same thing. I must have looked stupid, because the man snorted, slapping me hard across the face.

"Dumb blonde." Uh...ouch? What the hell is this guys problem? I was about to speak my mind when a shadow appeared in front of me, I looked up to see a furious Gretchen. She grabbed the man's arm, tightening her grip, and leaning over him so she could whisper venomous words into his ear.

"Look, _General_, Claire lost her memories, so I would appreciate it if you didn't use unreasonable violence on her; she is completely innocent and probably doesn't even know herself, what just happened or why she is here." She paused for a second, biting her lip, her eyes meeting mine before going back to the "Generals" "Also, she doesn't remember me, so she most likely doesn't even know have the stuff you want to ask her." The General snorted at that, rolling his eyes, and easily breaking out of Gretchen's grip.

"I don't care if she forgot her disgusting feelings for you; I want to know what the hell is she?" Gretchen's face paled as he finished his sentence, and then flushed with anger, about to start on an angry rant, but he easily turned away from him, staring at me with hate-filled eyes. I don't know what just happened and didn't know what disgusting feelings he meant, but I do know he just offended Gretchen. Anger bubbled within me, causing me to narrow my eyes at him, his eyes widening.

"General, I don't plan on telling you anything if you continue talking to Gretchen like that." I sneered at him, my voice taking a somewhat familiar tone of venom. The General looked shocked for a slight second before his eyes hardened and his scowl depend. Gretchen stood proud at that moment, her shoulders straight as she stared down at me, pride and love swirling in her eyes.

The General snarled and scowled for several long moments before nodding, his hands in tight fists. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, my shoulders relaxing to a point before stiffening when he took a step closer. The man nodded towards the door where two large guards appeared and walked over, large weapons in their hands. Each pair of eyes held disgust and hatred, I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze, my heart screaming for me to run, my muscles twitching with the desire to escape. I was just about to make a run for it when a soft and cool hand landed on my leg, a slender thumb caressing my skin, relaxing my muscles and caused another reason for my heart to race. I looked up at Gretchen, her warm hazel eyes were swirling with worry and a sickening knowledge of what was about to happen, it sent shivers down my spine to see the usual warmth in her eyes growing cold with fear.

A disgusted snort from the General broke our intense moment, causing Gretchen to look down from my eyes, backing away from me as the two guards surrounded me. She looked at the floor as they brought shackles to my wrists and dragged me upward, I whimpered slightly, confused to what was going to happen. I tried to catch Gretchen's eyes but she kept her wide hazel eyes glued to the floor as they dragged me away, her body limping after me.

We left the horrid dark cell, only for me to suddenly wish for the comfort in the cell. The cell was at least somewhat warmer, and had four walls to comfort me. This was a long and dark hallway, rats and parasites crawling on the floor as we walked past the somewhat damp walls. I swear, it was like a mid evil prison, I half expected to see a man tied to the wall with shackles, a dark and long beard with haunting empty eyes. I shivered as the men continued to push me down the hall, with Gretchen behind me, and the General in front, a smug smile on his cruel lips. We turned randomly into another hall, turning to a steep staircase leading upwards. I looked up seeing light for the first time in days, or hours, who really knows.

The General chuckled at my expression, his eyes filled with a sadistic gleam; my high hopes of escaping were suddenly crushed. The men dragged my now reluctant body up the stairs, I struggled uselessly in their hold, yelling and proving to be difficult. However, when the General turned back, taking out his sharp knife, I grew silent, fearing the cold blade against my skin. A small sob from behind me reminded me that Gretchen was still with me, I instantly relaxed, and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

Right?

My eyes studied the guards and General, their expressions nearly identical. Looks like something bad is already happening.

My feet hit the last step, my eyes squinting from the sudden bright light that escaped from the doors, my eyes widening at the sight. Hundreds, maybe even thousands were outside of my little cell of hell, taking pictures, some shaking their heads in disgust, some had large smiles that showed excitement. Some just showed anger, their eyes piercing into mine, their frowns turning to fierce scowls. I shivered from the unwanted attention, getting no sympathy from the guards who continued to push me. One person yelled into the night, getting a loud applause from everyone else.

"Let the freak die!" This statement stabbed a knife through my heart, causing my blood to run cold, I shrunken into the tall angry frames next to me. The men looked down at me with disgust, pushing me a bit too roughly; I fell down on the hard floor, my tied hands tied to my back, unable to save me from my fall. I landed heavily down on the ground, tasting dirt in my mouth, my eyes stinging with tears. The crowd let out a satisfactory applause, each face excited with what was to come. I looked around, hoping to see a single sympathetic look; my heart shrank back with fear.

None, not a single face looked upset with my harsh conditions. My small body struggled on the floor, and then stopped, feeling vulnerable; I let out a small cry of help with a result of a silent reply.

Then a cool hand fell on my back causing the pain to disappear, my fear vanished at the simple touch. I turned to smile weakly at the girl's face, who returned the helpless smile. She kneeled down; her broken leg causing a bit of a struggle to get down to the floor, then wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Unable to grab onto her, I just leaned in, nuzzling my head into the taller girl's neck, feeling Gretchen's warm breath on my neck. The cool arms lifted me up, stabilizing me, then capturing my small body in a warm embrace, holding my shaking form. I continued to rest my head on Gretchen's chest, enjoying the musical thump of her heart, until that small comfort was ripped away from me...again.

The General stood strong, grabbing a hold of Gretchen and pushing her away from me, I let out a growl, my white teeth glittering in the sunlight. The man widened his eyes, but otherwise smiled at my reaction, returning me to the guards, pushing me away from the large crowd and towards a sleek black car. I walked past angry eyes, my chin high, my eyes skimming past a small crowd of people, their eyes narrowed with uncertainty, nervous glances were shared before they departed from the angry group of people.

With one final sigh, I stepped into the black car, watching as Gretchen stepped in beside me, her eyes avoiding mine, glued to the front. I stared at her gorgeous face before my attention returned to the front was the General was giving the driver instructions. My heart was in a confused frenzy, my eyes searching for some comfort. I still am not sure why I am here, I didn't do anything wrong...right? Why would Gretchen stay with me if I did?

Unless she didn't know yet, what I did. My eyes snapped to hers, fear constricting around my heart. I can't lose her; she's the only thing that is keeping me sane at this point, even if I don't entirely recognize her. Gretchen, sensing my fearful glance, smiled reassuringly, wrapping her arms around me, allowing me to snuggle into her tall frame. She brushed her lips across my hair, sending electricity down my spine; I shivered into her embrace, resting my head against her shoulder.

A thought became clear to me while everything else was still in a confused state of mind.

I don't care what happens to me now, as long as she is safe, I can couldn't care less what happens to me.

**I suppose I can't FORCE you to Review, just think that without reviews, I may not publish…ha, I am somewhat evil, using black mail. ^_^ **


End file.
